


another year [podfic]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vegas Golden Knights, pining but from afar, pining from up close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: The first Las Vegas Golden Knights join the All-Star Weekendor,Flower and Nealer do Tampa (but mostly each other)





	another year [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).
  * Inspired by [another year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490052) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



**Read by:** [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37)

[MP3 w/music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pdvayjwz0mb2jqg/Men%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%20-%20Another%20Year_music.mp3?dl=0) [10:32; 5.3mb]

[MP3 no music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r6d5gqq6z31wkmn/Men%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%20-%20Another%20Year_edits_no_music.mp3?dl=0) [9:41; 3.7mb]

[M4B w/music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jxr40r56iu7rhnm/Men%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%20-%20Another%20Year_music.m4b?dl=0) [10:32; 7.5mb]

[M4B no music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7y5px8c5onmeyz0/Men%27s%20Hockey%20RPF%20-%20Another%20Year_no_music.m4b?dl=0) [9:41; 6.9mb]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you savedby for having a BP statement! This story was a lot of fun to record. 
> 
> Made for holtdad as part of the 2018 edition of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. I hope you enjoyed the VGK fun.


End file.
